


Time and Time Again

by ofcourse



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima's P.O.V., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcourse/pseuds/ofcourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, an unconcious investigator has been staying at the hospital for three weeks. Arima decides to pay you a visit and brings along a basket of mandarins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again

   I never liked looking at those eyes of yours. They were gentle, unlike you - a brash, young lady with a penchant for unprepared fights and decapitation of ghouls.

   You do know why I scolded you, right? You do know why I scolded you everyday, right?

   I hated the way your mind worked.

   What? You thought you could handle everything yourself, was it? It was, wasn’t it?

   Well, that’s what landed you in this situation.

   I think I’ve told you time and time before to request back-up if the ghoul was over a B-rank. I know you’re strong. We’ve fought time and time again, and somehow you always come close to beating me. I don’t show it, of course, but I’m exhausted every Thursday evening after sparring with you.

   Time and time again I tried to tell you that: “Yes, you are strong,” but you’re terribly sickly. Truth be told, I was sometimes disappointed when you didn’t come to bother me on days when you were sick at home in bed. This was often, your sick days.

   I remember one time when you were fighting in the heat of a battle when you suddenly fainted. It was nice watching you nearly defeat the legendary ‘Bloodhound’. Sadly, I had to take the credit for taking the final blow. I also took credit for taking you to the hospital.

   You’re not that heavy, you know? I wonder how you didn’t get blown away by the strong winds on that day.

   That day I found out that you weren’t eating well. The doctor said that you were anaemic, that you were lacking in iron and water. No wonder you looked paler than usual.

   I brought you a steak sandwich with a bottle of vitamin C tablets the next day. You seemed to enjoy it. At least you came home on that day.

   And here I am again, in the same hospital, and you again, in the same hospital bed, but this time tangled in tubes linked to IV fluids with your eyes glued shut. Sitting on this chair for hours was not a waste of time. Of course, I have a day off today and yes, I decided to spend it with you. Can you hear me...? I’ve been here since seven in the evening. They usually don’t let visitors in at that time, but I insisted that they let me in.

   It’s eleven o'clock now, and I’ve brought mandarin oranges for you. I know you hate mandarins. That’s why I brought them. In the hopes that you’ll wake up to be annoyed at the sight of me and the sight of those oranges. But let me tell you, I would be delighted to see you open those gentle eyes of yours. I might even discard this mask of mine, just to see you awake.

   It’s been three weeks now, you know. You’re terribly late for work. I’ll have to dock this from your pay check. Time and time again, haven’t I told you to wake up? Do I need to be dramatic about it? Do I need to command you to wake up? I don’t know what to do with you. I don’t know what to do with myself.

   I need to hear your nagging voice, I need to hear it - the bittersweet dialogues we come up with. I need to smell your ¥130 shampoo hair, that fragrance of blueberry and ginger still somehow lingers softly from your hair. I need to see your gentle eyes. I love your eyes. Aren’t I a hypocrite? Your eyes don’t hide anything from me. You’ve built quite a high wall between yourself and the world around you, a confident mask which hides your true form. But your eyes mirror your true identity to me. A gentle, young lady, afraid of many things. I have the pathetic need to protect you.

   I know it is my duty to protect the denizens of Tokyo from vermin ghouls, but I feel like giving you special treatment.

   I’ll continue visitng you in my freetime. Maybe next time I’ll bring over some *Murakami and coffee. What do you think? Or would you prefer *Ogawa and tea…?

**Author's Note:**

> HOi! This is my first reader insert, and also my first work with Arima as a character! Please, I encourage you greatly to constructively criticize me with my style for reader inserts and also Arima's characterisation to improve my writing to provide you with more enjoyable content.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Murakami and Ogawa are Japanese authors.  
> One of Murakami's most famous works are Kafka on The Shore.  
> Ogawa's famous works contain an anthology of dark stories, Revenge.


End file.
